Henry Rourke
Personality Fairly soft-spoken for the most part, and clearly one of those people that prefers his books to going out and wild parties. Get him going on something he's passionate about though, and you're getting a drink from the firehose... History On the surface, Dr. Rourke's recent move to New Albion isn't anything noteworthy: a teaching position opened up at the local university and the-powers-that-be accepted his application. Night-classes and odd office-hours are nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to higher education, after all. However, his true reason for coming to New Albion has to do with the recent "difficulties" of Clan Tremere in the city. Namely, regional leadership decided that the city's Chantry needed to have its books gone over. Henry is by no means an enforcer or assassin; he's an analyst, chosen because he is good at finding and cataloging obscured information. If everyone's lucky (Henry included) this will be a relatively relaxed assignment. Not like that time in Prague... Sheet ;Attributes : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 : Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 2 ;Abilities (13/9/5) : Talents: Alertness 1, Awareness 2/3, Empathy 1, Expression 2/3, Intimidation 1?,Leadership 1?, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 1/2 : Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Larceny 1, Stealth 1/2, Survival 1 : Knowledges: Academics 4/5, Computer 1, Investigation 3+, Occult 3+, Politics 1, Science 2, Technology 1 ;Advantages :Virtues: Conscience 3, Courage 3, Self Control 4 :Disciplines: Auspex 2 (3?), Dominate 2, Thaumaturgy (Path of Warding 2/3?) :Humanity: 6 :Backgrounds: Generation 2(?), Library (lots), Resources 2, Status 2?, Herd 1? :Willpower: 4 :Merits: Calm Heart? Unobtrusive? (suggestions please) :Flaws: (suggestions please) Backgrounds ;Herd:(I dunno, college kids? local coven he's trading "arcane secrets" to for blood?) ;Library: This nerd has lots of books about really weird stuff, details to follow. ;Resources:He actually does teach at the university, it's not just a cover identity. ;Status:(maybe decently known as a myth-delver? reputation as a firm-but-fair arbitrator?) Specialties ;Academics (Social Anthropology): Anthropology is the scientific study of humans, human behavior, and societies in the past and present. Henry's particular expertise is specifically the study of human behavior patterns. ;Investigation (Research):You don't get a doctorate without knowing how to chase down obscure references and check your facts. ;Manipulation (Persona):Henry comes across as an incredibly dull, uninteresting and generally forgettable person. This is entirely on purpose and carefully engineered on his part. ;Occult (Lore):Folklore and legend can hold a surprising amount of real information, for those who know what to look for. ;Perception (Systems Analysis):Being able to notice all the pieces of a system, no matter how small, is almost as important as... ;Perception (Systems Analysis):...being able to understand how all those pieces interact with each other to produce the final product. ;Languages:English, French, German, a smattering of various Slavic dialects Thaumaturgy ;Path of Warding : Bar the Common Passage (1): Block an door and get alerted if something breaks the ward : Glyph of Scrying (2): Create a glyph to monitor its surrounding area : Runes of Power (3): Ward an object with a rune, that deals aggravated damage to everyone who touches it Rituals *Defense of the Sacred Haven (1) *Wake with Evening's Freshness (1) *Principal Focus of Vitae Infusion (2) Music *Darkest Dungeon OST - Color of Madness - The Senescence *E.S. Posthumus - Lavanya *Apocalyptica - Hope *WARFRAME OST - Hunhow *The Glitch Mob - Keep On Breathing (feat. Tula) *The Glitch Mob - The Clouds Breathe For You Category:Character Concepts